


Carry Me Home Tonight

by FinalMoondragon



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Love Affair, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalMoondragon/pseuds/FinalMoondragon
Summary: What should be a simple night out with friends, turns into an affair that Squall can’t resist. Rinoa won’t know, so what does it matter?





	Carry Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FFVIII. However, the character "Ana" Does Belong to Me. She is my original character from my own book series I am writing with my best friend.
> 
> This is my own take on the song "We are Young" by Fun. I do not own the song. Though I do use a few lyrics here and there.
> 
> If you have issue with bad language, smuttiness or cheating stories, don't bother reading ahead. ;)
> 
> As always, R&R, and thank you all! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~Ana

Squall made his way across the crowded bar, not really seeing any of the strangers pressing around him. He wished he hadn't come out. He never did like a crowd, never really did enjoy drinking in public. He preferred a bottle and his darkened den, nothing but the fireplace and his cat for company. He hadn't even wanted the cat. But she had wormed her way in, a tiny, scruffy fur ball that had claimed his favorite chair for herself. Now he couldn't remember what it was like to come home and not find her there waiting. Yellow eyes wide, tail twitching, a happy chirp to greet him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his long brown hair. What was wrong with him? He was out with his friends, and instead of having fun, he was daydreaming about being home with his cat. Someone bumped into him and he turned to scowl at them – only to realize it was Zell.

"Hey buddy, where'd ya go?" The short blond leaned in too close, throwing his arm around Squalls' shoulders. His breath smelled like cheap beer and hotdogs. Squall grimaced, but the other man took it for a smile. "Hey next round is on me! Just gotta hit the head."

Squall breathed a sigh of relief as Zell released him and moved unsteadily towards the men's room. Irvine met him halfway across the room and he saw the pair lean close for a moment, suspiciously passing something between them. Then they made their way into the restroom. Squall rolled his eyes. One of these days that cowboy was going to get himself and Zell in trouble.

He turned back towards the bar, scanning the crowd as he did so. He spotted Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis dancing together beneath the ever-changing lights, drunk and giggling. It seemed he was the only one not enjoying himself. As usual. Rinoa had begged and pleaded for him to come out. He had caved in, exhausted of the constant berating. She exhausted him. She was spoiled, used to always getting her way. He supposed it was only his own fault for her continuing to behave like a child. He gave in to her whining more often than not just to restore peace. His gaze slid away from his girlfriend and settled on his seat at the bar – only to see that it had been taken.

Seifer, tall, blond and too cocky for his own good, was leaning against the polished counter, a fresh tumbler in his hand – whiskey on the rocks, like always. He had forgone his usual grey trench coat in favor of plain black jeans and a black t-shirt that revealed the red firecross tattooed on his right bicep. He hovered over the girl who had taken Squalls' seat. She tossed her short red hair and laughed at whatever Seifer had said, tilting her head up to smirk coyly at him, a darkened pair of sunglasses rested on top of her head, even though it was nearing 1am. Squall froze in his tracks.

Seifer glanced his way suddenly, as if sensing his stare. His eyebrows flashed, and he smirked, jerking his head towards the redhead. As if Squall hadn't already noticed her. He felt as if the floor had dropped out from under him as the girl turned to look at him, following Seifers' gaze. Ana's green eyes slid over him, taking in his appearance – his shaggy hair, his well-worn leather jacket, the silver chain dangling over his white t-shirt. She pursed her lips and looked away, her fingers deftly sliding the glass out of Seifers' hand. She tipped her head back and downed his whiskey in a quick shot. She slammed the glass down on the bar more forcefully than necessary before turning to face him again.

Squall moved towards her, crowd forgotten, Rinoa forgotten. He only dimly registered the smirk on Seifers' face as he watched him approach. He hadn't seen her in months. Maybe longer. She hadn't changed. Black nail polish tapped the edge of the bar as she swiveled her barstool around to face him, her bare knees brushing against Seifers' legs as she did so. Her head tilted as she eyed him. She was wearing a short, slinky black dress, with corset strings lacing right up between her breasts. The stretchy material inched higher on her thighs as she shifted in her seat. She crossed ankles wrapped in black leather strapped heels. Her toenails were just as black as her fingertips.

She was a far cry from Rinoa. Aloof, cold. Detached until she needed something. The closest she ever came to clingy was the nights she clutched him to her, mouth hot on his, demanding that he forget Rinoa waiting at home. Those were the nights that he forgot to be callous and distant. The nights that he threw her back against the wall and pulled her hair. The nights they burned brighter than the sun.

"Ana." His voice sounded strange over the pounding music; the voices of strangers, laughing, flirting, yelling; the clink of glasses on the wooden bar.

"Didn't expect to see you here." She sounded only mildly surprised, unamused was more likely. Was she there with Seifer then? It was no secret that they had always been a bit more than friends. They had once been something – a relationship that had dissolved into a mutual agreement to use each other whenever they saw fit. He glanced at Seifer. It was also no secret that he'd never liked the blond – or vice versa. Judging by the way Seifer was watching the exchange – with a mixture of delight and arrogance – Ana had told him about their tryst. Had he brought her along on purpose then, just to fuck with him?

"I could say the same." Squall folded his arms over his chest, still trying to subtlety assess the situation. Was she still angry with him? He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder for Rinoa. He'd never told her. He had broken off the affair without warning. He was lucky to walk away without any new scars. He eyed Seifer again, taking in the way he angled his body towards Ana, the casually possessive way he rested his arm on the bar just behind her.

To his surprise, Ana slid off her barstool and slunk towards him, heels clicking on the hardwood floor as her hips swayed, green eyes glittering in the flickering lights. "Let's talk."

Now he did dart a glance back at Rinoa. She was still dancing, oblivious to the situation unfolding at the bar. When his frosty eyes fell on Ana once again he saw her lip curl briefly. "Don't worry. Your girlfriend doesn't have to know."

"You want me to wait for you?" Seifer straightened up, taller than Squall.

"I'll find you." Ana said without turning around. Seifer shrugged and grabbed the fresh glass offered by the bartender. He smirked at Squall as he strode past him. "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

Ana gave him a pointed look after Seifer had gone. Then she slipped into the churning crowd, striding towards the back door. Seemingly oblivious to the lustful gazes that watched her pass by. Only he knew that she wasn't clueless. She knew every eye was on her. She knew his eyes were on her.

As if he had no other option, Squall followed, earning a few jealous glances from other men. As if she could walk away and he not follow. She was addictive, intoxicating. A siren with red lips and a sharp tongue, luring him to smash on the rocks. He obeyed, knowing how it would end, and yet not caring. Was it worth it? No. Yes. Did it matter?

He pushed the door open and followed her out into the empty alley way. A sobering burst of cool air hit his face and he briefly wondered what the hell he was doing. Then he saw her, leaning back against the brick wall, chest rising and falling slowly, lips parted. He bit back a groan and let the door slam shut.

"Ana… you know I shouldn't be out here." He started.

"Why? You don't love her." She stated, blunt as always. "And it isn't like we're fucking. We're just talking."

"I'm sorry. I never should have…" He trailed off. Never should have what? Started the affair? Or ended it? His eyes slid over her lithe body once more. Heat flashed through his veins at the memory of her beneath him, her skin hot against his, mouth wet and inviting, teeth sharp as she bit into his shoulders, his chest, his lip. Her hands wrapped around him, pulling him in until she surrounded every inch of him.

"Did you tell her?" Ana asked, voice sharp as the fangs he caught a glimpse of.

Squall exhaled in a quick, humorless laugh and shook his head. "Fuck no."

"Then what are you so worried about?" She asked. "It's probably her you should be apologizing to anyways. Not me."

"I am sorry." He said softly.

"Save it Squall." Ana warned.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, mostly to keep himself in check. "You here with him then?"

Ana smirked, "Jealous?"

"Just making sure you've got a ride home." Squall said.

Her gaze slid over him again, "You offering?" Her eyes met his.

He swallowed hard. Was he? Rinoa was going home with the girls. A sleepover like the old days, she had said. Selphies' idea for sure. "Maybe." He heard himself say. Damn it. What the hell was wrong with him?

"My hero… come to carry me home tonight." Ana teased, a razor edge to her voice.

"Look, I know I'm not all that you've got…" He managed, hating the way his heart raced as she licked her lips.

"Neither am I." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

He let out another soft laugh, "So maybe we'll find new ways to fall apart." He only just caught the wicked smile as it traced her lips before his attention was returned to the door. It popped open with a bang that made him flinch. Zell stumbled out the door, Irvine two steps behind him. A strong, all too easily identifiable cloud hung in the air around them. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Squall! Man, what the fuck are you doin' out here?" Zell asked loudly. Then he spotted Ana. "Babe! You don't call, you don't write!" He staggered towards her, Squall forgotten.

Irvine caught Squalls' eye and raised a brow in question, but Squall shook his head. He hadn't told Irvine anything of the affair. That didn't mean the cowboy didn't know. He was too observant. Squall saw his hazel eyes flick over Ana before they refocused on him.

"Let's get back inside, shall we? I think Rinoa is looking for you." Irvine said.

"Whatever." Squall breathed, "Zell, let's go. Ana… I'm sure Seifer is wondering where you've run off to."

Ana snorted, "Let him wonder." However, she stepped away from the wall, and Zell – who was trying in vain to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek - and made for the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A toast! The whole gang is back together!" Zell raised his beer over his head, sloshing it over the rim of the pint glass.

"Half of the gang is out there dancing." Irvine pointed out, raising his glass nonetheless. He adjusted his cowboy hat with his other hand.

Squall absentmindedly raised his as well. Ana raised her shot glass, flashing him a glance that felt like electricity under his skin. Fuck. He closed his eyes as he downed his drink. What the fuck was he doing? The glass clinked onto the bar as he lowered it, motioning for another before he could talk himself out of it.

"Easy sugar, don't forget, you're driving me home." Ana purred in his ear as she leaned close on pretense of setting her shot glass on the bar. Her breasts grazed his arm, and he felt it as if his leather jacket weren't between them. The little smile twisting the corner of her lips told him she had done it on purpose. Her gaze shifted from his to just past him. "Hey Seifer."

"Stirring up trouble?" Seifer asked, stepping around Squall as if he weren't there. He pressed Ana against the bar with his body, leaning over her with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe." She replied coyly, tipping her head back to look up at him.

A sharp squeal announced the arrival of Rinoa, only seconds before her arms were flung around Squall from behind. She draped herself over his shoulders and tried to lean around for a kiss – one he deftly avoided by taking another drink. Rinoa pouted, and then focused on Seifer and Ana.

"Look who it is!" She squealed, clearly intoxicated. "Hey, hey, Seifer." She grabbed at his sleeve. "Remember when we used to go out?" She giggled. "And now look, its like a double date!"

Squall clenched his jaw and tried to focus on his drink. However, it was hard to miss seeing Seifer give him a challenging grin before bending Ana back over the bar with a kiss so deep that Rinoa started squealing again. He itched to grab him and throw him off of her. Only he couldn't. And Seifer knew it. He didn't have to utter a word. Squall knew exactly what he was saying. I've fucked both of your girlfriends, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. He resisted the urge to hit him and took another drink, feigning indifference.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" Rinoa swatted at him.

"Maybe he doesn't know how." Seifer commented as he finally released Ana, who got an evil glint in her eye at his words.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not it… I bet he's a real animal in bed. You know it's the quiet ones you want to watch out for." Her nose crinkled as she gave him a wicked smile. "They've got the dirtiest kinks."

"You sure do." Seifer commented with an appreciative look down at her, his voice loud enough for Squall to hear.

Squall tightened his grip on his pint glass and worked his jaw, determined not to react as he watched Seifer slide his hand over Ana's hip and up her side, as if imagining that the dark material wasn't in his way.

Rinoa pouted next to him, muttering something about how she wished he was an animal in bed. He ignored the comment.

Ana caught his eye, and a moment later she was slipping out of Seifers' grasp, downing another shot in the same motion. "Let's dance."

"Yes! Come on everybody!" Rinoa shouted, yanking on Squalls' arm before dashing back through the crowd to where Quistis and Selphie still danced.

"Alright!" Zell yelled enthusiastically, abandoning his mostly empty beer, he rushed after the small dark-haired girl. Irvine took the time to finish his before following more calmly, seeking out Selphie in the crowd.

"You coming?" Ana asked, even though he knew that she already knew the answer.

"I don't dance."

"Your loss." Seifer replied, allowing Ana to lead him onto the dance floor, her hips swaying to the beat.

Squall scowled, knowing exactly what she was doing. Punishing him for dumping her. Tormenting him by playing with Seifer, and Seifer hated him enough still that he was perfectly fine with being used for the task. More than fine it seemed, as Squall watched Ana slide seductively down the former Knights' body, her hands wandering. Only her green gaze was locked with his as her lips parted breathlessly, aware that his eyes were following her every move.

He could feel the jealousy tightening his chest, tightening his grip on the empty glass. Stupid. He shouldn't have come out tonight. Shouldn't have gotten involved with her… no… shouldn't have broken it off with her. He shouldn't have done whatever he did to end up here. Watching her move, snake-like through the flashing lights and shadows, sweat glistening on her pale skin, her coal rimmed eyes dark with desire each time they met his. Fuck.

Her back pressed against Seifers' chest as she moved against him, and his hands slid over her body with enough familiarity that Squall thought he might throw the glass at them both. He shifted it across the bar, toying with the idea of it. Ana's eyes locked with his once more, and she suddenly turned in Seifers' arms, tilting her head up. His mouth covered hers without hesitation, his hands wandered lower to grip her ass.

"Son of a bitch." Squall slammed the glass on the bar and stood up. He was halfway across the dance floor before he remembered that he could do nothing. Rinoa hadn't spotted him yet – she was wrapped around Zell, thrilled to have a willing partner. But if he went and knocked Seifer out, she'd want a damn good explanation. One that he didn't have.

He stopped, fists clenched at his sides and an arrogant pair of green eyes, only a shade lighter than Ana's met his. Seifer grinned.Ana slid out of his arms and padded towards Squall, catlike as she avoided being touched by anyone, seductive as she swayed to the beat of the music, wicked as she smiled up at him. "Come to dance… or is it time for you to carry me home?" She whispered, leaning close enough that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his ear.

"Looks to me like you've already got a ride tonight." Squall replied, forcing himself not to move as she pressed her body to his, still moving in time to the music. God, he wanted her. Wanted to throw her against the wall, and fuck her until she remembered how to scream his name.

"Is that what you really want? For me to go home with him?" She gave him a slight pout, and then shrugged, "Alright. Fine. If you don't want me." She started to move away, and his hand shot out on its own accord, grasping her wrist tight.

"I never said, that I didn't want you." His voice was low, almost drowned out by the music. She turned back towards him.

"Then, when the bar closes, and I feel like falling down, carry me home tonight."

Heat in his gaze, he felt his lips twist in a dark smile as he tugged on her wrist, pulling her against his body for an instant. Just long enough to hiss in her ear, "Just remember – it's the quiet ones you want to watch out for. I'll fuck you until you forget his name."

Her lips parted, and she inhaled softly, giving him a look akin to a tiger about to pounce. He shook his head minutely. Too many eyes watching. He released her wrist and stepped back leaving her breathless. The air between them felt charged as he took another step back, knowing that he had caught her, with only a few words. The cold, detached front she put on was gone, and all he could see was the one he had collided with in the dark so often. The girl with lust in her eyes and fire in her touch, the girl he only saw on the endless nights when they were alone. God he had missed her.

He gave her a smirk, far more arrogant than he normally would have, and turned back to the bar.

"Squall."

He looked over his shoulder to find her standing there, all mischievousness gone, her game forgotten. He shook his hair out of his eyes and waited for her to speak.

"Take me home."

"They'll want to know why he isn't driving you." He pointed out.

"I'll tell them we had a fight." Ana said, as if it were unimportant. She inched closer to him. "Take me home."

Squall shot a glance at his girlfriend, grinding against Zell in a way that should have made him jealous. Then he looked at Seifer, their eyes locking through the crowd. The blonde quirked an eyebrow as if to say, "If you don't, I will."

His gaze shifted back to her and found her watching him as if the world could burn around her and she wouldn't notice. She licked her lips, her teeth catching her bottom lip. Fuck. He wanted to bite that lip himself. "Let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He barely remembered to lock the door behind him as it fell shut. His body collided with hers, collided with the wall, rattling picture frames, knocking her sunglasses to the floor. His hand slid up her thigh, dragging the edge of her dress upward to hitch at her hip. His mouth covered hers and he groaned as her lips parted and her tongue touched his.

Her nails raked through his hair. His teeth caught her bottom lip, his hands gripped her waist, lifting her off the floor; pinning her to the wall with his body as her bare legs wrapped around his hips and she tugged his leather jacket off and threw it aside. He brought one hand up to cradle her face, to pull her hair, tilting her head back, exposing her throat for him to bite. The moan that escaped her lips made him press harder against her. Delicate fingers slipped beneath his shirt – raked his skin, surely leaving red trails beneath the rumpled white material.

She tugged on his shirt and he broke the kiss long enough to allow the fabric to pass over his head. His necklace jingled as it hit his bare chest. He heard the shirt land on the floor behind him as he crushed his mouth to hers once more. Closing his arms tight around her, he backed away from the wall, turning towards the bedroom. She ran her hands across his back, tracing taut lines of muscle as he carried her down the hall; her teeth grazed his shoulder. Then they were falling onto the bed, his strong body framing hers as he crouched over her, catching her lips in another rough kiss. His hands slid over her body, and he hooked his thumbs under the hem of her dress, inching it higher and higher until he pulled it off and threw it into the corner.

He sat back, resting on his knees as he took a moment to let his gaze rake over her exposed body. She still wore her delicately strapped heels and her smooth legs pressed against his hips. He ran a hand up to the edge of her silky black panties, then across her flat stomach. Her breasts rose and fell with shuddered breaths as his hand moved higher, and his fingers teased beneath the upper rim of her black bra.

"Squall." She whispered, and his eyes locked with hers in the dark.

"Ana." He murmured. She was only just illuminated by a nightlight Rinoa had put in the attached bathroom. His hand moved higher, closing lightly around her throat, pressing just enough to illicit a soft moan. She squirmed slightly, a tremor running through her body. He knew exactly how to touch her, how to make her beg.

"Make me forget his name." She breathed. Heat flashed through his body at her request and he leaned over her, hovering just out of reach so that they were nearly kissing.

"Make me forget hers." He challenged.

She raised her head, claiming his mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders, dragging him down over her. His skin was hot against hers as they collided once more, and they rolled until she sat astride him, her hair tickling his face as she bent over him. Her tongue traced his lips as his fingers deftly unhooked her bra and flung it to the floor beside the bed. Her heels clattered to the floor next, and she fumbled with his belt buckle for a moment before dragging his pants off – briefly struggling with his boots before they too thudded to the hardwood. Bending over him once again, her tongue darted out to lick his abdomen, tracing the waistband of his shorts, before inching them off. He let out a low groan as a moment later she took him into her mouth, gripping him tight with one hand while the other moved up his thigh and clutched his hip.

"Fuck, Ana…" He exhaled as she swirled her tongue around his hard shaft, and squeezed lightly, moving her head up and down. His hand knotted in her hair, pushing her head down as he moaned again. She laughed softly, wickedly, and the sound sent a light vibration down his member causing him inhale sharply. When she raised her head to grin at him he wasted no time in grabbing her and throwing her onto her back, he pinned her to the bed, removing her panties in the same swift motion. Without hesitation he pushed inside, thrusting so deep that she cried out and clutched at his shoulders.

Pulling out almost completely, he plunged back inside, provoking another cry that aroused him almost as much as her tongue had. Over and over again, he buried himself inside of her, eager to hear her cry out for him, increasing his pace until she screamed his name, digging her nails into his shoulders, her body arching towards him.

Then they rolled again, and she struggled to catch her breath even as she moved against him, rocking her hips. His strong hands found her waist, moving her roughly as her hands slid across his chest and she gasped for air, whimpering at the onslaught of pleasure. He bucked his hips, thrusting deep, spurring another cry and a shudder that ran through her body. She bit her lip and tipped her head back, reveling in the moment and he brought his hand up to knead her breasts before sitting up and taking a nipple into his mouth. Her arms closed around him, holding her to him, and he continued to tease her with his tongue as she rocked against him, her insides clenching tight around him.

He raised his head to capture her lips, claiming her mouth with his tongue before flipping her over onto the mattress. He pulled out of her for a moment, and she made a noise of protest. He grinned and then overturned her without warning, making her squeak softly, catching her hips and lifting her up so she was on all fours. With a quick, hard thrust he filled her again and he bent over her back, tangling his hand in her hair and slapping her ass with the other. She pushed back against him, meeting each thrust, their bodies slick with sweat, each breath a gasp or a moan.

"Fuck… Squall…" She gasped as his relentless pounding increased, and he felt her beginning to tremble beneath him. He gripped her hip tighter and didn't stop, his own breath ragged. Her insides clenched around him, and she screamed his name into the mattress, her fingers clenching the blankets in a death grip as she shook, coming undone around him.

Unable to hold out any longer, he thrust as deep as he could and spilled into her, laying across her back, his arms around her body as they trembled and moaned. She rocked her hips, and clenched again, as if her body was milking every drop out of him and he growled softly, closing his eyes and biting his lip. When she finally collapsed beneath him, he went with her, shifting so that they lay on their sides, his body wrapped around and inside of hers. He kissed her shoulders, and neck as she continued to tremble and take shuddering breaths. He ran his hand down the length of her body, from her throat to her lower stomach, where he splayed his fingers, pressing hard enough that he could feel himself deep inside of her. He thrust lightly, the knowledge exciting him even now, and was pleased when she let out a soft cry.

"I missed this." She whispered after a long time, and his teeth grazed her neck, quickly replaced by a soft kiss.

"Stay all night with me." He murmured against her skin.

"When is she coming home?" Ana asked softly, not really wanting to know the answer.

He shrugged, pulling away slightly, an involuntary reaction to the reminder of Rinoa. He didn't want to discuss it. Not then. Not ever.

"Some time tomorrow."

His eyes darted to the picture frame standing on his bedside table. He couldn't see the photo in the dark, but it didn't matter. He knew what it was. He returned his attention to Ana, ignoring the sharp bite of guilt, and found her watching him over her shoulder. He slid his hand up her stomach, between her breasts and his fingers closed lightly around her throat, making her moan involuntarily. His lips twisted upward at the sound. It was a welcome distraction from where his thoughts were taking him.

"You'd let me do anything to you. Wouldn't you?" He asked in a low voice, tightening his grip ever so slightly. He felt her inhale as a shudder ran through her body. Her hips shifted against him and her insides clenched.

"You know the answer to that." She whispered, licking her lips. His smirk widened, and he tilted her head back towards him so that he could cover her lips with his own, darting his tongue out to taste her. His hand slid down from her throat, his fingers gliding between her thighs to tease her. He smiled into the kiss as he felt the wet heat beneath his hand as he drew another moan from her lips. He pushed deeper, ready for more, and felt her tighten around him once again.

Tomorrow didn't matter. All that mattered was tonight. He'd pick up the pieces in the morning. For now, he'd let his world burn.


End file.
